Home Is Where The Heart Is
by mizpunkslater
Summary: Justin gabriel returns home to South Africa
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Please Review I'd love to know what you think of it. Please only honest reviews, If you have any ideas please tell, I have no idea where the story's going **

**Stay Sexy, Molly, xoxo **

"Mum, when's Paul coming back home" Katie Lloyd asked her Mum

"I don't know sweet cheeks, Dad will be home from work soon though" Katie's Mum replied

Katie was bored out of her brains, she slowly plodded back to her bedroom and lay down on her bed, she lay in her bed staring up at the poster on her roof of her big brother Justin Gabriel. She missed him so much, they were very close and used to do everything together. She hadn't seen him for 4 years, the only contact they had was over Skype and by phone. It was coming up for her 18th birthday and and Justin was out for a year with and achilles tear. Katie was hoping he would come home to South Africa for the time that he had off for his injury.

Katie heard a knock on the front door,

"Hon, can you get that I'm on the toilet" Katies Mother shouted.

Katie rolled out of bed and walked out to the landing, she saw that her Mum had opened the door and saw her brother Paul Lloyd standing at the bottom of the stairs. Katie Screamed so loud that it almost burst their Mothers ear drums, she ran nearly all the way down the stairs before jumping into her brothers open arms, he caught her and swung her around, Paul put her down and they embraced in a hug.

"MANGAZA!" Paul said **(Surprise)**

"Did you know about this Mum" Katied asked excitedly

"Of course sweet cheeks, It's your birthday present from Paul" their Mum replied

Paul pulled Katies head in and gave her a hug,

"Ngiyakuthanda" Paul told Katie he gave her a kiss on the forehead

"I Love you too" Katie excitedly replied

**Please let me know what you think and review and give me Ideas for the story I have no clue where it's going from here**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach

"beep,beep,beep" Pauls alarm clock went off telling him that it was 9 o'clock.

As he rolled out of his bed, he could hear footsteps creaking against the old wooden floors in his Parents house.

He slid into his blue striped pajama pants and slippers leaving a shirt off he heard the door creak open and saw a face poke in through the open door.

"Get Up sleepy head, go get dressed, because you are taking me shopping." Katie commanded

"I have been traveling around America and the world for about 2 years, I have been shopping with the Divas so many times. "Do you know what I feel like doing right now?"

"Dunno" Katie responded

"I want to go to the Beach, so lets go to the beach, we can go shopping any day" Paul continued.

"Fine" Katie mumbled "I'll go get changed"

Katie strolled back to her room to get changed into her black&white bikini and board shorts, she grabbed her purple surfboard before skipping back to her brothers room.

Paul was already changed in his black and white boardies with his surfboard under his arm waiting for his sister.

They kissed they're Mum goodbye, chucked their surfboards in their ute, before driving down to the beach.

They talked the whole drive down to the beach. When they got there they grabbed their surfboards and towels out of the back of the ute, and went to find a spot to sit.

"hey Justin, over here" Katie shouted behind to her brother.

She laid her towel down as did Paul. They sat down to talk before going surfing.

"you know we haven"t been surfing together in such a long time" Katie said to her brother in a sought of sad babyish tone."I just really hope you haven't forgotten ow to do it." Katie teased with a sarcastic pout on her face.

"ohhh don't you think for a second, that I have forgotten how to surf, I was the one who taught you how to surf, RE-MEM-BER" Paul teased back.

She laughed at her brother being his usual self. Remembering the things she missed when he was on the road in America.

"So now that your a big time wrestler and all, your not going to forget the little people who got you there, are you? Mr. Lloyd or do you prefer Mr. Gabriel now." Katie teased again.

"Oh no Miss Lloyd, I go by Gabriel, Justin Gabriel" He teased back sounding a bit like James bond. " so what do you want to do? Talk or show me if the student ha surpassed the teacher, which is merely impossible and all but you can still try." Justin continued.

Katie grabbed her surfboard and ran out into the ocean to try and catch a good wave. Justin wasn't far behind her, picking up his board and chasing after her.

They both tried their best to out do the other, with both doing as-well as the other.

They ran out of the water with their board under their arm and fell back down onto their towels.

"boy, have I missed that" justin said happily out of breath.

"hay babe. Didn't think you were coming down here today" a mysterious voice said to katie.

Justin turned around to see a very handsome brown haired blue eyed tanned muscular young man squatting down behind Katie giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" ahhhh, well this is a little awkward, ummm, Paul this is Jay, My boyfriend" Katie hesitantly told Justin.

"hahahahahahahahaha" justin smiled before he serioused" wait since when have you had a boyfriend, like not that I'm Dad or anything, but still I'm your Brother, you could have had the courtesy to of told me."

" well I didn't really know the right time to tell you" Katie said awkwardly " look you've just been so busy, I was going to tell you today though" Katie defended herself.

Jay just stood there watching the brother and sister have a fight/discussion.

"I wonder what the big deal about her having a boyfriend is, like she is almost 18" Jay thought to himself.

The argument/discussion went on for sometime before Katie ended it.

"look J-Gabes, I love you, I get it your my brother, your supposed to protect me and stuff but Jays my boyfriend and we've been dating for almost a year and a half. this conversation is finished, now can he sit with us and can we also move onto another topic." Katie announced to her brother.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

"beep, beep, beep" Pauls alarm clock went off.

He rolled out of bed seeing a dim light through his curtains he put his blue striped pajama pants on slid into his slippers and leaving a shirt off again.

This time he did not here is sister footsteps creaking against the floor.

"Is she still mad at me for how I acted yesterday towards Jay." Paul wondered to himself.

Paul walked out of his bedroom and over to his sisters.

He opened the door enough to poke his head in, she was still asleep.

Paul walked over to her bed and sat down he shook her a little to try and wake her.

"WHAT!' Katie snapped at him

"I'm sorry, I probably didn't exactly put out the best first impression of myself yesterday, and I didn't mean to be rude towards him, it's just you hadn't told me and I wasn't expecting this very handsome young dude, to just come up and say; Hey Babe" Paul apologized " and I do have to say after seeing how he is with you and that he is the nicest boyfriend you've ever had, that I do approve."Paul continued "So do you forgive me." He questioned starting to tickle her, knowing how ticklish she is.

"Okay, yeah I forgive you" Katie said sitting up to give him a hug " so you like him" she whispered into his ear.

Paul nodded giving her a kiss on the forehead as he got up.

"Go have a shower, you wanted to go shopping yesterday, well today's your lucky day." Paul smiled.

Katie got up and went to her draws and grabbed her black jean tights, a cheetah print bra crop top,a boyfriend blazer and a pair of cheetah print wedged ankle boots.

She walked into her bathroom and had a shower.

She got changed into her clothes, chucked her long blond hair up in a loose side plait.

Katie walked back into her room, grabbed her cheetah print handbag and skipped over to Pauls room.

"I'm sexy and I know it" went off on Katie's Iphone, when she was in the middle of trying on an outfit, she grabbed her phone out from her bag, and looked at the caller ID.

"Jay" she read to herself,letting it linger on her lips, Katie answered

"Hey Sexy, what you up to?" Jay asked

"Hey, I'm currently in a dressing room getting changed into a pair of ripped booty shorts and a bra crop top."

"awww and you didn't invite me to watch the show" Jay playfully whined

"you perve" Katie Laughed

"hurtful Much Babe" He said in a hurt voice,

"whatever, I look hot in these shorts, so what'd you want"

"well, 1st if you look hot in the shorts you have to buy them and do a fashion show for me and second I called because I wanted to know if you had time to catch up at 3ish"

" I've got Justin with me but if you don't mind him being with us" She told Jay

"yeah Okay, bring him, if he wants to come, i'll text you kay. Love you babe" Jay blew kisses threw the phone before hanging up.

She walked back out of the dressing room and to the cashier.

Katie thanked the cashier before walking over to where Paul was sitting.

"Jay called when I was in the dressing room, and I'm meeting up with him at 3ish, do you want to come" Katie smiled

"nahhh I'm good, I'll let you too lovebirds, be in love."

Paul stood up from the bench he was sitting on, and took Katies bags from her. They continued walking through the shops and Katie continued buying clothes and shoes.

She looked at her phone telling her it was 2:51. She knew she had to get going, so she gave Paul a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll Take your bags home and throw them in your room, so I'll see you at home, I Love you" giving her a kiss on the forehead, and turning around to go back to the ute to drive home.

10 minutes later she found herself sitting next to Jay, telling him about her shopping experience with her brother.

"yeah I don't think I ever want to go shopping with you Babe." Jay said.

Katie pouted "But it's fun."

They finished up they're coffee, before going to Jay's motorbike, to take her home.

"SMASH"


	4. Chapter 4: Ambulace, Hospital and Death

"Someone Call '112', Oh My God Quickly." The Shocked driver that hit Jays Motorbike shouted to other drivers who had gotten out of their cars.

Passengers and drivers alike stood on in shock.

Mouths wide open looking on at the scary sight.

"" The ambulance sounded as it came around the corner.

The Paramedics rushed out of the ambulance and rolled the gurneys out.

They took off Katie and Jays helmets and strapped them onto the backboard.

They took their pulses, both were very weak, but Katie's was just a bit stronger than Jays who was barely breathing.

The Paramedics decided to intubate him, they just put Katie on a breathing mask .

They got them in the ambulance and drove to the hospital with lights flashing, driving as fast as they could.

When they arrived at the hospital, a couple of doctors and and a few nurses were waiting to take them inside.

After an hour of working on them, Jays parents had arrived as well as Katie's Mum, Dad and Paul.

They were watching on through the trauma room doors.

Katie had been intubated, hers and Jay's chest had been opened up to try and stop some internal bleeding.

Another half hour later, Katie was saved and Paul, her Mum and Dad were in the room with the doctor telling them her condition. While in the other trauma room, Jays chest had been cranked for nearly an hour lidocaine had been pushed, and he was still flatline.

His parents still looked on with hope but the doctor decided to call it, he had too many internal injurys and they had cranked his chest a lot of times.

"Time of Death... 18;17" The official Doctor looked down at his watch." I'll go tell his parents" He continued, "can you guys clean him and the room up a bit."

He ripped his gloves and trauma gown off before pushing the door to the trauma room open.

"Mr. and Mrs Reso, we extended all our resources, we did everything we could but Jay's injuries were too large and we were unable to save him, I'm really sorry. You can go in and see him, if you'd like." The doctor sympathetically told Mr. and Mrs. Reso.

Meanwhile Katie was coming around from the Anastasia, that the doctors gave her so they could intubate her.

Paul called a doctor in and the official doctor that worked on her walked over to Katie's side.

" you can't talk right now Katie you have a tube down your throat, to help you breathe, you have a few broken bones but other than that you should be alright. But when you came in you had a little bit of internal bleeding but we fixed that up down here, But we should be able to take it out a little bit later " The doctor stared into Katie's eyes motioning to the tube down her throat.

Katie motioned to write something, Paul passed her a notepad and pen.

'is Jay alright' The Paper read.

"sweetie, they used everything they could, but Jay's injuries were too large and the doctors were unable to save him, I'm really sorry sweetie, I know how much you loved him." Katie's mum said sympathetically holding Katie's hand.

Tears started to well up in Katie's eyes, The doctor decided to extubate her and hook her up to a nasal cannula.

" Now Katie, I'd like you to take a big breath and when I'm pulling the tube out blow out as hard as you can." The doctor motioned with sympathy in his voice.

Katie did as the doctor told her and as soon as she was extubated, Katie started crying, Paul sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

She laid her head on his chest still crying, Paul gave her a kiss on the forehead before motioning for their parents to go wait outside.

They sat there like that for hours, Katie crying and Paul hugging her giving her a kiss on the forehead every now and then.

"Justin promise me you'll never leave me" Katie sobbed

"Never" Paul promised pulling her in closer in their hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: A Wake for Jay

It was the 28th of October 2011, The day of Jay's Wake and the Day before his funeral.

Mr. and Mrs. Reso had everything ready for Jay's wake, so they decided to go and get dressed into their black attire for the afternoon and night.

Katie was sitting on her bed, looking out of her window, with sad music blaring through the speakers in her bedroom, thinking about him and all the good times that they'd shared together.

Justin came and sat down next to her on the bed and gave her a hug, knowing the was what she needed at the time.

"Have You got any stories to tell about Jay tonight" Justin playfully asked trying to cheer her up a little.

" Yeah I've got a few" She laughed biting her bottom lip as Justin hugged her tighter.

Katie stood up from her bed turned her music off and grabbed her clothes out to go and get ready. She walked back over to her bed to give Justin another hug before she walked to the bathroom to do her hair make-up and get dressed.

A half hour later Katie walked downstairs with her hair straight in a ponytail she had on natural styled make-up with a chunky black ring and bracelet and dangly earrings, Katie wore a little satin black feathery style dress, with round toe black satin pumps.

Waiting downstairs for her was Justin in a black suit and tie.

"The dress Jay got you is nice I never thought you would wear it" Mrs. Lloyd hugged Katie.

"well I thought It'd only be fitting, but I must say I like it" Katie hugged her mum back before Justin opened the door and Katie walked out to the car.

Justin gave his mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking out after Katie.

"it's Open come in" Mrs. Reso shouted from the kitchen.

"Katie" Mrs. Reso hugged her" and who is this" Mrs. Reso put her hand out to Justin

"this is my big brother Paul Lloyd or better known as Justin Gabriel a WWE Superstar. " Katie Introduced Justin to Mrs. Reso

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Reso, I'm sorry for your loss" Justin gave his condolences to her.

"thanks, it's alright tomorrow I can be sad but todays a celebration. Todays about sharing stories about Jay and drinking beer and wine"

"whens everyone getting here" Katie asked

""ummmm... in about 10-20 minutes" Mrs. Reso started to Put out the drinks.

A few hours later People where starting to tell stories and it was Katie's turn.

" I have Two people I feel I can turn to in this world and now one of them is gone" Katie started choking up" I have not only lost my boyfriend but I have lost my best-friend" Katie wiped away tears" But I can be sad tomorrow at the funeral , todays a day for celebrating, Jay was one of the funniest guys I've ever met, when I was sad he made me smile and when I was Happy he made me even happier. When we first met we were flirting buddies and then we kissed and it was magical, Jay was the Love of My life and he will forever be In my heart, anyways I hope I don't have to speak tomorrow because that was basically my speech" Katie laughed starting to tell her stories.

" thankyou all for coming I hope to see most of you tomorrow at his funeral, I've loved hearing your stories about him, I couldn't Of asked for a better son from what you all say and I know I couldn't of asked for a better one." Mrs. Reso raised her glass" so heres to Jay" she toasted.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Reso aswell as Katie and walked to their cars and drove off home so they could get some sleep before the next day.

Katie and Justin hugged Mrs. Reso and Katie hugged Mr. Reso and Justin shook hands with him before they left so they could go home and get some sleep themselves.

TBCxoxo


	6. Chapter 6: Jays Funeral

It was the day of Jay's funeral and early riser Mrs. Reso had woken up earlier than usual. Her son was being buried today and she just couldn't stay asleep, she'd hardly had any sleep in the first place.

Katie had hardly had any sleep as-well and was awake most of the night crying, she had woken Justin up, so he came in to try and rock her back to sleep successfully and had fallen asleep on her bed, Katie asleep in his arms.

it was 8:00 and their Mum came in and woke them up, so they could start to get ready for Jay's funeral. Katie got up and grabbed her towel and walked to the bathroom to have a shower and do her hair.

She walked back into her bedroom 45 minutes later wrapped in a towel with her long blonde hair up in rollers. She picked her black knee length cocktail dress out from her wardrobe and some black lace platform pumps.

Katie got changed into her outfit and went into her bathroom to do her make-up and then paint her nails sparkly black. Once her nails were dry she took the rollers out and gave it a quick once through with a curler brush and sprayed her hair into place, she went back into her room and slipped her shoes on and slid on her black skull ring clutch.

She walked down the stairs Justin already down there in his suit.

_"you look nice, are you ready to go" Justin asked for the second time that week_

_"Yeah, I'm just going to grab something to eat before we go to the church" Katie walked through into the kitchen. _

_"How's she holding Up" their mum asked Justin _

_"as good as can be expected" Justin hugged his Mum goodbye as Katie was walking back through from the kitchen. _

_"Okay let's go Justin" Katie hugged her mum goodbye before walking out to the car. _

Mr. Reso had finally woken up and his wife was already ready in her funeral outfit and had her hair and make-up all done and she'd already had her breakfast and was just waiting for her Husband to get ready.

Mr. Reso got dressed into his funeral suit, he hugged his wife before they went to the car to go to the church.

Justin and Katie had arrived at the church and others were starting to arrive aswell. She knew most of them and took Justin with her to go and say Hi and introduce him _. _

The funeral started and the reverend did his job and it was time for a few of Jay's friends to say something.

Katie was one of the people who was going to say something;

_" Jay, was a wonderful man, he brought me happiness and I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, he will forever be in My heart because like I said last night at his Wake I have Two people I feel I can turn to in this world and now one of them is gone" Katie started choking up again as she wiped away tears she continued on with her speech" there will never be another man like him, I have so many great memories of him, I don't know if this is alright to say at a funeral but one of my favourite memories was of our first kiss, He wasn't the best at surfing so I taught him and he became so much better, anyways we were on the surfboard together and we'd managed to stand up and since we were on the same board we fell off, him to one side me to the other and when we came up from under the water, and we leaned on the board and he leaned over and kissed me" Katie smiled biting her bottom lip" that will forever be my favourite memory of him, I love him and always will."_


End file.
